Replacement
by azurezury
Summary: After his geisha Kuroko leaves him for a railway worker Kagami, Aomine decides that he needs to get his Tetsu fix in the only way he knows how. *kagakuro, aoaka* *albino!prostitute!akashi*


A/N: because Sandy was so nice and created cover art for Artificial Heartbreak, i am repaying her in the form of an aoaka fic with albinoprostitute!akashi and wealthy!aomine. au verse where aomine falls in love with kuroko, who is a geisha and subsequently ran off with kagami, leaving poor aomine-kun heartbroken and needy. so he goes to a local brothel where akashi services him and pretends to be aomine's kuroko.

000000000

Disgusting.

He is absolutely disgusting.

"Am I really going to lower myself to this?" He asks himself, hoping that the answer will come to him. Instead, the cold night breeze makes him burrow closer to himself and march up the stone steps. The foyer is warm and smells of jasmine, flowers inviting him in. For a place specializing in kagema, it's awfully feminine inside.

He's quiet as he is shown to a room. When asked for a preference, all he says is, "Short and light haired."

That way he won't have to work as hard to imagine that this male is his Tetsu.

His beloved Tetsu.

He sprawls out at the table, eyes glaring at the makeshift bed of cushions and silks. He imagined that Kuroko would be laying down on a mat of straw with that bastard Kagami.

Aomine just couldn't wrap his head around it.

He had wealth. He had power. He had everything to make Kuroko's life a dream. He could give Kuroko anything he ever wanted and all he asked in return was his love.

Instead, his blue eyed beauty went cavorting off with that imbecile redhead who was only good for manual labor on the railways.

He's too deep in his thoughts to hear the wooden screen open and close, and only when a figure settles across the table does he realize that he's not alone. He opens his mouth to speak, but all words leave him when he lays eyes on the lithe figure sitting across from him.

He's never seen skin so pale or hair so white. Aomine looks for any sign of white powder make up, but there is nothing but a smooth crisp white that looks like the snow that falls on the mountains. Long bangs cover up heteochromatic eyes, adding to the oddity that is this male.

He had been expecting someone with perhaps light brown or black hair but this…this was pure white all the way down to the roots. He briefly wonders if this is nothing but a very good wig, but the way the strands move gracefully with the tilt of his head makes it look all too real.

Curiosity temporarily outweighs his self disgust and he reaches over, grabbing a small hand. It's so stark against his own skin and he turns the palm over, examining clean cut nails that are faintly pink. "Such a weird little creature you are." He marvels, intrigued. A faint stain of red colors pale cheeks and Aomine grins openly at the coloring. "How amusing." he purrs. "What's your name? And what are you?"

"Akashi." The male bows his head politely. "I am an albino."

"An albino? I thought those were only in the animal species. Some sort of curse must have been put upon your birth." A curse indeed, Akashi thought to himself. Abandoned by his parents to be saved only by a brothel owner. Not exactly the life he had envisioned for himself.

"Surely you do not wish to linger on my origins. No one ever comes to talk." A hint of a smile quirks at Akashi's lips and Aomine laughs in response.

"You are right, I suppose." his eyes drift down to the tea set in front of him. "I have a few requests."

"I am here to please." Akashi bows his head lightly.

"You will answer to the name Tetsu and call me Aomine-kun only." Akashi wants to ask if Tetsu is the name of a lover. He is used to such things. After all, most men coming through want some sort of fantasy. If they wanted intimacy in it's truest form, they would have a wife or male lover to share such pleasure. A whore like himself was nothing but an outlet for carnal desperation.

"Yes…Aomine-kun." The name rolls effortlessly off his lips and he decides he likes the name. He likes Aomine because Aomine is young and handsome. He suppresses the shudder of the thought of the older 'clients' he's entertained.

"Come undress me. Your employer will no doubt be charging me a rather hefty price for such an exotic body." Aomine stands, holding his arms out loosely by his sides. Akashi rises and Aomine's eyes drift down his figure covered in the colorful silk. The green hues compliment the red and gold of his eyes, which have the unmistakable sheen of lust within them.

Aomine knows he is an eligible bachelor and many of the ladies (and their mothers) lament that he has no interest for them.

Only for his geisha Kuroko.

Even now, as he closes his eyes while Akashi's hands dance over him, he can smell the perfume that Kuroko always wore. He imagines that the tiny hands pulling at his clothing are Kuroko's. That the hot fingers splaying across his bare chest are not some prostitute's but that of his lover.

Akashi is entranced by the firm chest of Aomine, his palms gently rubbing against flat brown nipples, taking delight in the way they harden under his ministrations. His hands slide up along firm shoulders, gently pushing the heavy fabric up and off, letting it pool at their feet. "May I kiss Aomine-kun's chest?" He asks softly, lips hovering above the dark flesh.

"You may Tetsu." He hisses at the feeling of hot lips searing his skin, tongue flicking out to trace a path down his neck to a nipple, swirling around it. He may be a whore but he seemed like a damn good one. Definitely worth his money and perhaps a little bit of his pride. Sleek fingers fumble at his hakama and loosening the ties. A chill sweeps over him as the lips and tongue moved to the other nipple, fingers pressing into his hips and nails raking down his thighs.

"Enough." Aomine's hand reaches up and grips a handful of hair. He pulls Akashi's head back and exposes the pale column of his throat. Aomine wonders if it is a bad idea to mark up the merchandise. "Strip yourself and prepare yourself for me." He releases him and stalks over to the falsely luxurious cushions. Akashi nods.

"Yes Aomine-kun."

Akashi makes a show out of stripping, turning around so that his back faces Aomine. Dark hungry eyes watch as the kimono is ruffled around before it slowly starts to slide down, the obi already landing on the floor. Akashi's body reveals inch after inch of smooth pale skin - not a blemish to be seen. Sharp shoulder blades draw his eyes and he licks his lips. He wants a taste of this exotic flesh.

Even his ass is shaped like Kuroko's. Small but firm, just enough to cup in his hands. And cup he does when Akashi comes over and drapes himself along Aomine. They engage in a heated kiss, tongues dueling but both know who the victor will be. He kneads Akashi's ass, moaning softly into his mouth.

"Tetsu," he groans, sucking on his bottom lip. Akashi is panting softly, gently grinding himself into Aomine's rather impressive length. Akashi lets himself indulge in his own pleasure for once. Why not make this mutually enjoyable?

Aomine grips one of Akashi's hands and brings it up to Akashi's face. "Suck your fingers Tetsu." Akashi complies, taking three fingers into his mouth. His eyes close in ecstasy as he licks and sucks on his finger, the wet noises obscene and hot. A little bit of drool runs from his mouth and Aomine curses under his breath, nails digging into that pale ass of his, little half moon bruises forming and marring the skin.

When Akashi feels that his fingers are wet enough, he regretfully pulls away from Aomine and turns around, bending over so that he kisses Aomine's ankles and the tops of his feet as his hands reach behind him to spread his cheeks and plunge his fingers into his body.

"Fuck Tetsu." Aomine snarls, eyes glued to the fingers pumping smoothly in and out of that seemingly tight hole.

"A-ah A-aomine-kun…" Akashi mewls, thighs trembling as he scissors his fingers. While he might not be virgin tight, he uses a special blend of oils and herbs to retain the feeling for proper customer satisfaction. Though judging from Aomine's size, he doesn't have to worry about being too loose.

He gasps as Aomine pulls his fingers out and slips from beneath him so that his face is pressed into a pillow. Aomine's hands squeeze his hips and he moans softly at the feeling of the large head pressing insistently against his entrance. He feels Aomine hesitate and he knows exactly what to say.

"Take me, Aomine-kun."

That is all the encouragement Aomine needs to thrust hard into Akashi. Akashi cries out, a surge of pain mixed with pleasure rocketing through him. Aomine doesn't pause to let him adjust. Instead, he pulls back and thrusts in again, setting up a merciless rhythm that has Akashi teetering between worlds.

Unable to stop himself, Aomine leans over and bites down on that delicious looking flesh, sucking hard, wanting to leave a mark. He's not fucking some kagema. He's fucking Tetsu, hard and rough, just like the male likes it. Akashi claws at the sheets, wetness pooling beneath him as his cock leaks everywhere. Aomine reaches under to grasp his weeping erection and pump it, thumb pushing against the underside of his head. This sends Akashi into a tailspin and he bites down so hard on his lip he draws blood.

Aomine grunts above him, whispering, "Fuck you're so tight Tetsu," and "I want to fill you up Tetsu."

"Aomine-kun!" Akashi cries out as a particularly sensitive spot is hit and he jerks, spilling himself. He's a bit embarrassed and worried - will Aomine be upset that he came first? Aomine, however, seems not to notice and instead lets the spasming milk his own orgasm out. Akashi purrs at the feeling of the hot liquid inside of him and his body clenches down out of instinct before his muscles relax. Aomine lingers for just a moment before pulling out.

"Clean me Tetsu and prepare my clothes." Aomine orders. His seed still dripping down his thighs, Akashi nods and moves around, retrieving a wash cloth and body oil. He cleanses Aomine's skin, keeping his head ducked. Silently he quickly smooths out Aomine's clothes and dresses him, making sure nothing is out of place.

Aomine checks himself in the mirror, fixing his hair and making sure his flushed cheeks return to normal. Akashi, still nude, sits at the table, hands gently gripping his knees. "Well done." He praises, as if Akashi had completed a simple task. "I wouldn't expect your kind to be worthy." Akashi lets the backhanded compliment roll off his shoulders.

The longer Aomine looks at him, the more disgusted he starts to feel about himself. Needing a bath, he turns and exits the room, pausing by the doorway. "I'll leave the tip with the bill." He informs before snapping the wooden door shut.

Later, as Akashi sits at the dinner table with his fellow men, the owner drops several banknotes in front of him. "Your tip. The client was very pleased with you. Perhaps you have found a regular?" The owner inquires. Akashi fingers the paper in his fingers. A regular client was what ever man desired. To know that you would not be passed around like some bowl of water to wash dirty feet.

"I can only hope." He murmurs.

000000

After several washings, Aomine can still feel the grime of the whore house on him. But the thing is, it's more from the surrounding than the whore himself. He thinks about that albino and the more he does, the more he realizes that he will be a perfect Kuroko substitute. He's close enough in looks and build, and the way he cries out his name in the throes of pleasure…

Aomine shudders lightly, running a few fingers through his hair.

He sighs softly.

Next time he sees Akashi, it will be on his turf and his terms.

Even if it means becoming his regular.


End file.
